Episode 1988 (6th July 1995)
Plot Annie is feeling depressed after Amos told her that he needed time to think over her marriage proposal and tells Sarah that she feels a fool. Rachel and Chris are both feeling that Frank is taking over their baby. Tina complains at the poor selection of wedding stationery available in the post office; she writes out Vic and Viv's invitation in the shop because "it saves on stamps". Amos confides in Alan that he feels he has nothing to offer Annie. Alan tries to convince him that she maybe just wants friendship and a companion. Britt has decided to rent Joe's cottage. Terry has a meeting with Des Burtenshaw, the local scrap dealer. Luke calls to see Eric and asks to buy back his grandfather clock. Eric tells him that he has already sold it, but that he needs £500 to buy the booze for the wedding. Des inspects Biff's caravan and agrees to tow it away for £50. Sarah advises Annie to make Amos feel that he is needed. Zak tells Nellie that they haven't actually had any telephone calls yet for their rat catching service. Tina is furious to find out that Luke has not told his parents about the wedding. Dolores asks Kathy for a job in her tearoom and she says she will think about it. Annie meets Amos in The Woolpack and asks him to forget about her marriage proposal. She says that she had a chance to marry him years ago and it seemed strange him asking her again so he proposes to her again and she accepts. Alan is pleased that the caravan has disappeared from the car park. He patronises Jan when he thinks that Linda will be a waitress at the Weirs' dinner party. She pointedly tells Alan that Linda is a guest - just like him. Biff thinks that his caravan has been stolen. Everyone is furious with Terry when they find out that the caravan has been scrapped, it did not even belong to Biff. Chris has had enough of Frank fussing over Joseph. Biff tells Betty that Terry has scrapped her caravan. She immediately offers him a room in her cottage and vows that Alan and Terry won't get away with it. Work is well under way at Kathy's tearoom. Alan writes Betty a cheque for £200 to cover the cost of the caravan and he tells Britt that it will be coming out of Terry's wages. Luke is trying to write a letter to his parents. Linda is preparing for dinner with Daniel's parents; she has borrowed a dress from Zoe. Viv and Britt are persuaded to let their men go to France with Eric on the condition that Britt can borrow Eric's van to help them move and Viv gets a gallon of perfume from Vic. Betty thinks that she will be ideal as a waitress in Kathy's tearoom. Emma tells Kathy that the builders have found water seeping under the floor in the kitchen, they think that it might be serious. She is worried that she will not have enough money to put it right. Linda feels uncomfortable with Lady Weir. Chris tells Frank that he can no longer control Joseph and he decides that both he and Rachel are moving out. Sarah is pleased for Annie and Amos. The taxi arrives to take Annie and Amos to the airport. Sarah waves them off as the taxi drives away. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Dolores Sharp - Samantha Hurst *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Daniel Weir - Matthew Marsden *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell Guest cast *Des Burtenshaw - Tony Barton *Mike Maddocks - John Rogers *Lady Vanessa Weir - Fleur Chandler Notes *Final appearance of Amos Brearly. *Last appearance of Annie Sugden until 7th November 1996. *First appearance of Des Burtenshaw. *This episode referred to a scene in the episode broadcast on 16th January 1973, when Amos proposed to Annie and she refused his proposal. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes